mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Blueberry Curls/Gallery
Season four Power Ponies Spike looking down on Maretropolis S4E06.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Main cast walking out of the train station S4E08.png Bridleway theater district S4E8.png Main cast walking beside a line of ponies S4E08.png Main cast walking in Manehattan S4E8.png Ponies in Manehattan doing their business S4E8.png Bird with a hot dog S4E08.png Rarity '...of the most glamorous city in Equestria!' S4E08.png Rarity 'Nothing I can think of' S4E08.png Rarity '...but check in at the runway...' S4E08.png Rarity running away S4E08.png Rainbow notices the line of ponies S4E08.png Rainbow Dash "Does everypony in this town want a cab" S4E08.png Rarity covering herself with newpaper S04E08.png Manehattan ponies in line S4E08.png Rain pouring S4E08.png Pinkie Pride Cheese Sandwich as a colt S4E12.png Equestria Games Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png Twilight's friends outside the stadium S4E24.png Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png Pegasi fly up from the crowd S4E24.png Season five Party Pooped All Aboard "Next stop, Crystal Empire!" S5E11.png Pinkie looks through the window S5E11.png Pinkie "I gotta climb the mountains north of the Crystal Empire" S5E11.png Pinkie "find Yakyakistan" S5E11.png Pinkie "and come back with something authentic!" S5E11.png Made in Manehattan Manehattan residential street S5E16.png Busy Manehattan thoroughfare S5E16.png Applejack overwhelmed by more Manehattan ponies S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity on a Manehattan street corner S5E16.png Manehattan cabbie screeching to a halt S5E16.png Elderly mare "I'm trotting here!" S5E16.png Coco "are you sure you can manage this" S5E16.png Applejack admits it's a lot of work S5E16.png Mother and foal pass by the stage S5E16.png Bubblegum Blossom "looks like some kinda play" S5E16.png Foal wants to watch the play S5E16.png Foal begs to watch the play S5E16.png Bubblegum Blossom "oh, alright" S5E16.png Bubblegum Blossom "we could stay for a minute" S5E16.png Secretary "your next appointment is here" S5E16.png Designer "send him in" S5E16.png Designer "I don't think this is the place for you" S5E16.png Designer "these clothes are all exquisite" S5E16.png Designer "I have a contact on Bridleway" S5E16.png Designer "I can put you in touch with him" S5E16.png Curtain closes on act one S5E16.png Coco, Rarity, and AJ look at the audience S5E16.png Mad Men ponies stop to watch S5E16.png Mother and foal watching play together S5E16.png Play audience grows bigger S5E16.png Audience captivated by play S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity watching the play S5E16.png Ponies mingle after the play S5E16.png Neighborhood ponies and actors talking S5E16.png Applejack sees happy Manehattan ponies S5E16.png Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Pinkie hops while in the middle of walking S6E3.png Pinkie "by picking a different location every year!" S6E3.png Colt on a skateboard transition S6E3.png Manehattanites hear the echoes of Pinkie's shouting S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "must be stuck" S6E3.png Rarity calling out to Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Rarity "how did you know where he'd be?" S6E3.png Maud Pie "Maud Sense" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "runs in the family!" S6E3.png Rarity gauging Pinkie and Maud's reactions S6E3.png Maud Pie flat "no" S6E3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud in front of future site of Rarity for You S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day..." S6E3.png Maud Pie "...with Rarity" S6E3.png The Saddle Row Review Rarity opens the door to the stairs S6E9.png Rarity walks on the floor above the boutique S6E9.png Rarity For You exterior at early afternoon S6E9.png Manehattan ponies hear Rarity's wailing S6E9.png Luckette and Bubblegum Blossom stand in line S6E9.png Bubblegum Blossom browsing S6E9.png Bubblegum Blossom notices spotlights S6E9.png Manehattan stallion praising Rarity For You S6E9.png Manehattan ponies pleased with the grand opening S6E9.png Viva Las Pegasus Applejack and Fluttershy enter the resort lobby S6E20.png Season seven Shadow Play - Part 2 Main ponies and Pillars in the middle of Manehattan S7E26.png Season eight Fake It 'Til You Make It Rarity and Fluttershy enter Rarity For You S8E4.png Fluttershy "I forgot how big this shop was" S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy talking to Blueberry Curls S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy insulting Blueberry Curls S8E4.png Blueberry Curls leaving Rarity For You S8E4.png Ponies browsing in Rarity For You S8E4.png Fluttershy "wouldn't think it was possible" S8E4.png Fluttershy "even more matronly" S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy "but here you are" S8E4.png Rainbow Dash trying to talk to Fluttershy S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy "if you don't mind" S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy "one customer at a time" S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy insulting Rainbow Dash S8E4.png Fluttershy "behave any way they please!" S8E4.png Manehattan ponies in awe of Fluttershy S8E4.png Blueberry Curls "striking dress, Rarity" S8E4.png Blueberry Curls "you aren't trying to undercut" S8E4.png Rarity stunned by Blueberry Curls' words S8E4.png Fluttershy snapping at Blueberry Curls S8E4.png Fluttershy yelling at Blueberry Curls S8E4.png Fluttershy challenging Blueberry Curls S8E4.png Fluttershy gets in Blueberry Curls' face S8E4.png Blueberry Curls stricken speechless S8E4.png Blueberry Curls looks down in shame S8E4.png Fluttershy walks away from the stage S8E4.png Molt Down Pinkie Pie leading a school tour group S8E11.png Pinkie Pie tosses her tour banner away S8E11.png Pinkie Pie happily bounces away S8E11.png Tourist ponies looking at Spike S8E11.png Spike quickly leading the tour group S8E11.png Tourist Pony "we've come a long way" S8E11.png Tourist Pony "I don't wanna miss anything" S8E11.png Tourists watch Spike scratch himself S8E11.png Tourist Pony "is something wrong?" S8E11.png Tourist Pony "the dragons at this school" S8E11.png Spike's voice suddenly shifts low S8E11.png Spike's voice suddenly shifts high S8E11.png Tourist Pony sitting in shock S8E11.png Tourist ponies quickly follow Spike S8E11.png Spike leads tour group into the library S8E11.png Spike looking puzzled at the tour group S8E11.png Spike loudly "was I shouting?" S8E11.png Tour group agreeing with Smolder S8E11.png Spike surrounded by ponies and students S8E11.png Spike getting indigestion in the library S8E11.png Spike breathes fire and burns his disguise S8E11.png Spike falls onto a pile of ashes S8E11.png Spike's stone scales are revealed S8E11.png Season nine Daring Doubt Fluttershy gestures to another book signing S9E21.png Rainbow "doing a signing across the street?!" S9E21.png Rainbow flying to the other bookstore S9E21.png Rainbow Dash flying over the crowd S9E21.png Rainbow looks at Ahuizotl's book signing S9E21.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Scootaloo zooms across the train car S9E22.png Crusaders overcome by Bloofy's cuteness S9E22.png Apple Bloom "sure you're not just upset" S9E22.png Apple Bloom "what if you took a little break?" S9E22.png Spur "you mean, like, leave?" S9E22.png Sweetie Belle "that might be the best thing" S9E22.png Sweetie Belle "take our word for it" S9E22.png Spur looking sad as Crusaders walk away S9E22.png IDW comics Friends Forever issue 18 Books-A-Million cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 5.jpg Merchandise Season 4 poster.jpg